Corpse Party : The School of Damnation
by Lenius Rinto
Summary: Hanseikaze Arashi là một học sinh mới chuyển đến học viện Kisaragi ở một thành phố nhỏ tên Shinozaki. Ở đây, anh đã làm quen với một nhóm bạn và thực hiện một nghi thức khiến tất cả bị đưa đến một ngôi trường ma. Liệu cả nhóm của anh có thể sống sót trở về. 4 OC : Arashi, Sinon, Atsushi, Saitama. Không sở hữu Corpse Party và những bài của VOCALOID.
1. Mở đầu

Corpse Party : School of Damnation

Mở đầu :

Tôi tên Hanseikaze Arashi, một nam sinh năm hai, tên tôi gồm hansei, có nghĩa là "tự đánh giá", kaze là "gió", cái họ có thể hiểu là "một cơn gió tự đánh giá bản thân", arashi là "bão táp". Một cơn gió tự đánh giá bản thân để có thể trở nên mạnh hơn, và đã thành cơn bão, tên tôi có thể hiểu nôm na thế.

Đã lâu rồi, có lẽ là 3 năm về trước, tôi có gặp một giấc mơ. Đương nhiên, mơ là phải lạ, nhưng tôi thấy ngạc nhiên. Tôi đã thấy một cô gái, một cô gái tôi chưa từng gặp mặt. Cả hai người bọn tôi cùng nhau bước dưới những tán cây xanh mờ ảo do bị ánh đèn đừng hắt lên, trên con đường dài trong màn đêm, từng cơn gió mát lạnh trong mang đầy sương thổi vào người, vầng trăng khuyết chiếu sáng mờ nhạt trông thật huyền ảo. Miệng tôi ngâm một bài :

…Thì tôi sẽ nguyện ôm lấy em dưới cơn mưa rào tuôn chẳng bao giờ dứt  
Nếu em thật sự, vẫn đang che đậy, lời hồi đáp ấy dưới đáy cõi lòng em  
Vậy bằng cách nào đó chính tôi sẽ khẽ thì thầm với giọng nói chẳng đổi  
Để tôi bao bọc, trái tim vỡ tan, giúp em chỉ được như vậy thôi…

Đó là những gì còn sót lại trong kí ức của tôi.

Lúc tôi thức giấc, tôi chợt nhận ra là mình đã khóc. Nhưng tôi vẫn tự hỏi, vì sao tôi lại như thế. Tôi cố suy nghĩ, tôi tìm mọi cách để nhớ ra khuôn mặt ấy, nhưng bất thành, và tôi thất vọng lại càng thất vọng.

Sau đó không lâu, tôi tiếp tục gặp cô gái ấy, nhưng lần này, tôi thấy cô ta trong nhà vệ sinh nữ đổ nát. Khuôn mặt tái nhợt, cổ treo lủng lẳng bằng một sợi dây thừng trên xà. "Seiko, Seiko…wah" Tôi nghe thấy tiếng một cô gái khác kế bên. Lúc đó, nước mắt tôi ứa ra, tôi nổi cơn lôi đình, đấm mạnh vào bức tường gỗ, tôi đấm, đấm mãi đến lúc bàn tay tôi đẫm máu. "Seiko…" Tôi gào lên.

Tôi bật dậy, ôm chặt lấy quả tim đang đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực, miệng tôi như có vị mặn, thoang thoảng cái mùi tanh của máu tươi, có thể là tôi đã cắn nát môi tôi rồi, nước mắt tuôn từng dòng trên má. "Khốn nạn !" Tôi gào lên.

Cũng như lần trước, tôi lục tung cả tủ sách của ba mẹ tôi, cố tìm hiểu về cái giấc mơ này, và cũng kết thúc trong thất vọng.

Tôi từ bỏ, và cứ thế mà sống.

Nhưng, câu trả lời chỉ đến lúc tôi không thể ngờ nó.

Một trải nghiệm kinh hoàng tôi sẽ trải qua năm 18 tuổi.

Mạng sống của 13 người, kể cả tôi, hoàn toàn do tôi định đoạt.

Ngôi trường tiểu học Tenjin. Ngôi trường của khổ đau, của oán hận, của đọa đầy.

Và bọn tôi đã kẹt trong ngôi trường đó.

Ngôi trường mà sau này tôi đặt tên :

The School of Damnation

Ngôi trường Thống khổ

Một địa ngục mang danh thiên đường.

Tenjin Shougakkou…


	2. Lời nguyền thứ nhất

Lời nguyền thứ nhất :

Năm 18 tuổi, chả biết vì sao mà gia đình tôi lại chuyển về quê mẹ tôi, thành phố Shinozaki. Thành phố tuy nhỏ, nhưng cũng khá đẹp. Cả nhà tôi sống ở một ngôi nhà gần ngoại ô thành phố, trừ tôi. Do việc học, tôi phải sống trong một căn hộ nhỏ ở gần trung tâm thành phố. Tôi cũng chẳng quan tâm mấy, dù gì tôi thừa sức tự lập. Đối với tôi, ở một mình thích hơn vì mình có thể làm mọi thứ mình muốn.

* * *

Lúc đó là khoảng tháng 5, tôi phải chuyển đến một ngôi trường tên là Học viện Kisaragi, ngôi trường đẹp đấy, rất rộng và có vẻ tiện nghi. Tôi cứ nghĩ như thế để rồi biết rằng sắp đến giờ vào lớp mà mình vẫn chưa tìm ra lớp của mình. Chết con rồi.

"Oi, bạn lạc đường hay sao mà tụi này thấy bạn có vẻ hớt hải thế" Một giọng nói cất lên từ phía sau.

"Etou, ba bạn cho mình biết lớp 2-11 ở đâu, cảm ơn nhiều".

"Bạn là học sinh chuyển trường phải không ? Tụi này được phái đi tìm bạn đấy, theo tụi này"

Khá hên đấy.

* * *

"Ara, ba em tìm được bạn ấy chưa ?" Một phụ nữ trẻ chạc 25 tuổi hỏi, tôi biết chắc ấy là giáo viên chủ nhiệm của lớp tôi.

"Bạn ấy đây, Yui-sensei" Tên chỉ huy (theo tôi nghĩ) trả lời.

"Cảm ơn ba em nhé, Takamiya Sinon, Teppei Atsushi, Hasegawa Saitama"

Đương nhiên, luôn luôn mở màn bằng cuộc tự giới thiệu bản thân.

"Chào mọi người, mình tên Hanseikaze Arashi, 18 tuổi, rất mong được mọi người giúp đỡ" Tôi cúi đầu chào toàn thể mọi người.

"18 tuổi sao" Tôi nghe có tiếng xì xầm phía dưới.

"Mình 18 tuổi mà mới học năm 2 do trước đây mình gặp tai nạn và hôn mê suốt 6 tháng và mất hết một năm học" Tôi mỉm cười trả lời, nhìn qua lớp, và một khuôn mặt chụp lấy cái nhìn của tôi.

Cô gái tóc nâu ngắn ấy, là người đã gọi tên Seiko trong giấc mơ thứ hai của tôi.

"Hanseikaze, bạn sao thế ?". Tôi giật bắn mình, quay sang thấy một cô bé tóc xanh tím nhìn tôi. Khoan đã, hình như đây là.

"Shinozaki Ayumi ? Có phải là em đó không ?" Bị gọi đúng tên, cô ta khẽ rùng mình.

"Sao anh biết tên em ?" Cô ấy hỏi lại.

Tôi ghé vào tai cô ấy, khẽ nói "Một nửa dòng máu của anh là dòng máu của tộc Shinozaki đấy, mẹ anh là Shinozaki Misaki"

Ayumi đứng thần ra một lúc rồi lên tiếng "Không lẽ anh là con của…". Tôi ngắt lời "Cái đó để sau đi, bây giờ thì lo học trước đã"

Tôi quay sang Yui-sensei, hỏi "Sensei, em có thể ngồi vị trí nào ạ ?". "Ở cuối lớp, phía gần cửa sổ được không em ?". Sensei trả lời tôi.

"Vâng" Nói rồi tôi bước xuống bàn mình.

Một khởi đầu không quá tệ.

* * *

Giờ ra chơi.

Chán ngắt. Do là học sinh mới nên cô đơn là điều không thể tránh khỏi. Bản thân tôi cũng không có gan đi làm quen với mấy học sinh khác, có lẽ do chênh tuổi nên mới như vậy. Thôi đành vậy, chịu cô đơn một hai ngày đi đã.

Tôi úp mặt xuống bàn, đeo headphone và mơ màng ngủ thì bỗng có bàn tay đập vào lưng.

"Ura, cái quái gì…"

"Tỉnh chưa, theo tụi này tìm hiểu cái trường trước đi, không đi mốt lạc khổ tụi này lắm" Tên trưởng nhóm lúc nãy, Takamiya Sinon, nói với tôi.

Không còn cách nào khác, tôi miễn cưỡng theo họ. Ít ra thì cũng có việc để làm.

Lang thang quanh cái trường này hết giờ ra chơi cũng chưa thể biết hết về cái học viện này được. Làm quái gì mà to khủng khiếp thế không biết. Chắc sẽ tốn khá nhiều thời gian để dò hết cái trường này đây.

* * *

Giờ ăn trưa.

Tôi lấy hộp cơm của mình ra…

Khoan đã, sao không có ?

Hay là hồi sáng vội quá để ở nhà rồi ?

Chết dịch, tiền chỉ có mang tiền đóng học phí thôi…và đã đóng rồi…

Nhịn đói rồi. Khốn nạn thật !

Đen thế này…

"Hanseikaze-senpai, sao anh không ăn uống gì vậy ?" Cô bé hồi sang tôi để mắt tới quay sang hỏi tôi. "Anh quên mang theo cơm lẫn tiền sao ?"

"Nói sao đây" Tôi gãi đầu. "Đại loại là thế" Tôi trả lời.

"Vậy em cho anh vay tiền, lãi suất 25%" Một cô gái khác, cũng tóc nâu, nhưng dài hơn và uốn thành 2 lọn tóc, lên tiếng.

"Bà ác vừa thôi chứ Seiko" Cô gái lúc nãy quay sang bạn mình, trách. Khoan đã, cô ta mới nói Seiko phải không ?

"Đùa tí thôi mà Naomi" Seiko cười khì khì, để lộ cái miệng mèo của mình.

Tôi thì ngồi thần ra đó, không biết phải làm gì.

Một bàn tay khác đập vào tôi.

"Sao thế ma mới, đổ một cô rồi à ?" Một nam sinh với mái tóc nhuộm vàng đứng sau lưng tôi, cười gian. "Nhanh ấy chứ"

"Bớt đi Kishinuma Yoshiki" Tôi trả lời.

"Sao mi biết tên ta ?" Yoshiki ngạc nhiên hỏi.

"Ta chỉ mất dưới 15 giây để đọc một tên thôi"

"Yoshiki, đủ rồi, anh ta mới vô" Một nam sinh khác, có vẻ lành tính nói với Yoshiki

"Có sao đâu Mochida Satoshi. Cùng lớp là không quan trọng tuổi tác" Tôi nói.

Cũng không lâu sau, cô em họ của tôi,Shinozaki Ayumi, cùng với một nam sinh trông ra dáng thanh niên nghiêm túc tên Morishige Sakutarou và một nữ sinh nhỏ xinh tên Suzumoto Mayu xuống nhập cuộc.

Cái gì đang xảy ra thế này ?

"Ê Sinon, Saitama, Atsushi, xuống đây nhập cuộc luôn" Yoshiki gọi.

Thật sự là cái gì đang diễn ra thế, tôi đâu có muốn ăn ké hay gì đó đâu.

Nhưng cả đám con gái bọn họ cứ dí đồ ăn vào mồm tôi, còn bọn con trai thì bóp miệng ép tôi ăn…

Cách thể hiện tình thương của tụi nó với ma mới là như thế sao ?

Nhưng ít ra thì tôi đã tiếp cận được với Seiko, người mà tôi thật sự cần để tâm.

* * *

Giờ ra về.

Tôi cuốc bộ đi về, bầu trời lúc hoàng hôn đẹp thật, ánh nắng vàng óng ánh rải xuống con đường.

Tôi đi như thế, hồn như bay phất phơ trong cái cảnh này cho đến khi tôi va phải một người.

"Itai"

"Xin lỗi, bạn có sao không ?" Tôi đưa tay đỡ cô gái ấy đứng dậy. "Shinohara ! Nakashima nữa, nhà hai bạn hướng này à ?"

"Hanseikaze !" Cả hai đồng thanh đáp.

"Xin lỗi vì đã vô tình xô ngã bạn" Tôi cúi xuống.

"Tiền bông băng thuốc đỏ là 500 yên" Seiko toét miệng cười, trông cô ấy dễ thương thật.

Khoan đã…dễ thương ấy à ?

"Bớt đi Seiko" Naomi bát đầu Seiko một cái.

Chúng tôi cùng nhau bước về.

Một khởi đầu khá đẹp, phải không. Rất yên bình. Nhưng đó là phút giây tĩnh lặng trước cơn bão thôi.


	3. Lời nguyền thứ hai

Lời nguyền thứ hai :

Cũng đã 5 tháng trôi qua kể từ cái ngày tôi chân ướt chân ráo bước vào cái học viện này. Nhều sự việc đã xảy ra, vui có, buồn có, nhưng trên hết là tôi thật sự hòa nhập với tập thể lớp. Có ngày tôi phải cảm ơn tập thể lớp này vì đã giúp tôi nhiệt tình đến thế.

Cuối tháng 10 rồi, ngày hội văn hóa sắp đến, cả học viện bắt tay vào trang trí, chuẩn bị cho cái ngày trọng đại này. Và tất nhiên, lớp 2-11 không là ngoại lệ, nếu không muốn nói là lớp hăng hái (hay hăng tiết) nhất trong cả cái trường to đùng này.

Vui thì vui mà mệt khủng khiếp, vì tôi không gia nhập bất kì câu lạc bộ nào nên bị bắt đi làm đủ thứ việc. Phần vì thể lực khá tốt, phần thì do cả đám còn lại có lý do rất chính đáng là "Mình phải đến câu lạc bộ [điền tên CLB ở đây] để họp rồi" hay "Hanseikaze, tụi này phải lo việc ở câu lạc bộ rồi, giúp tụi này đi". Làm sao mà từ chối được, lý do của họ chính đáng quá còn gì.

Chắc sẽ có người hỏi sao mình không gia nhập một cá gì đó đi. Câu trả lời là do mình muốn giữ thế trung lập và một phần do mình lười.

Lạc đề mất rồi, nói chung là than thì than nhưng giúp vẫn giúp, ít ra thì cũng giúp được cho lớp vài thứ (thật ra là gần hết).

* * *

Tối ngày 25/10, tôi bước dọc theo con đường nhỏ trong một công viên.

Khoan đã, nó có gì đó quen quen.

Hình như mình thấy cảnh này rồi.

Tôi bước dọc trên con đường nhỏ ấy, cố lục trong kí ức cái cảnh này.

"Hanseikaze, tối rồi, anh làm gì ở đây thế ?"

"Shinohara ? Anh phải hỏi em câu đó mới đúng"

Hình như là nó, cái giấc mơ đó.

Nhưng không lẽ tôi lại có thể tiên đoán tương lai ? Không. Chắc là trùng hợp thôi.

"Anh sao thế, Hanseikaze, anh có vẻ xanh xao lắm, đừng nói cơn bão của lớp 2-11 bị trúng gió nhé…hi hi"

"Làm gì có" Tôi quay đầu, định bước về.

Seiko giữ tôi lại.

"Hay là anh đi dạo một lát với em rồi về"

Con này là con gì thế ? Con gái không thể bạo đến mức đó được.

Cũng thích chứ, được đi dạo chung với một đứa con gái, nhất là khi đấy là lần đầu bạn được một cô gái xinh như Seiko ngỏ lời. Nhưng song hành với cái thích thú đó là một nỗi sợ vô hình, sợ vì không biết phải hành xử như thế nào cho phải.

"Hanseikaze, anh sao thế, em thấy anh có vẻ bồn chồn sao ấy"

"À…ừ…anh không sao". Shinohara ơi, em làm sao hiểu.

Sau đó, cả hai không nói gì, bầu không khí ngột ngạt khó thở làm sao.

"Anou, hôm qua, trên sân thượng, em có nghe anh ngâm một bài hát hay lắm…anh hát lại được không ?" Seiko lên tiếng, phá vỡ bầu không khí ảm đạm ấy.

"C…cái gì ?"

"Chối làm gì, hôm qua em chỉ tình cờ lên thôi, mà anh hát hay mà"

"À..ừ…cảm ơn vì đã khen" Tôi không biết trả lời sao, tôi chắc chắn là có thể tôi thích Seiko. Nhưng tôi không muốn lặp lại cái nỗi buồn 2 năm về trước.

Người bạn gái tôi qua đời trong một tai nạn giao thông…và tôi là người duy nhất sống sót trong chuyến đi chơi hai năm trước.

Cũng là nguyên nhân tôi hôn mê 6 tháng.

Cùng với 3 tháng để chấp nhận sự thật là Izayoi Reimu-người bạn gái tôi, đã qua đời.

"Đi mà Hanseikaze"

Nói thật, bây giờ tôi rất muốn "phắn theo chiều gió", liền, ngay, và lập tức.

"Onegaisimasu" Seiko nhìn tôi, mắt long lanh.

"Argh, được rồi, anh đồng ý"

"Luôn thành công" Seiko khúc khích cười.

* * *

**"Bục diễn sân khấu kịch mờ ảo hắt bóng tôi gảy đàn**  
**Ngồi trên khảm gỗ cầu kì, tôi gảy lên những khúc nhạc bài ca**  
**Tuyệt sắc đến bất phàm, một vầng trăng khuyết trên nền trời**  
**Lẩn khuất sau áng mây mờ, còn tôi chẳng có ô cạnh tay**

**Bình minh đang ló rạng như mùa xuân đang dần tan ra từ trong khối băng giá lạnh**  
**Tình tuy băng hóa rồi nhưng ngờ đâu nếu về sau lại một lần mà tuôn chảy trong nồng ấm**

**Thì tôi sẽ nguyện ôm lấy em dưới cơn mưa rào tuôn chẳng bao giờ dứt**  
**Nếu em thật sự, vẫn đang che đậy, lời hồi đáp ấy dưới đáy cõi lòng em**  
**Vậy bằng cách nào đó chính tôi sẽ khẽ thì thầm với giọng nói chẳng đổi**  
**Để tôi bao bọc, trái tim vỡ tan, giúp em chỉ được như vậy thôi**

**Cảm xúc tôi phai nhạt, dường như đã đến nơi giới hạn**  
**Và rồi to lớn từng ngày, với đầy những bí mật chất chồng lên**

**Lần nữa ta lặp lại "Đừng đổi thay nhé, tôi xin em"**  
**Giờ trên đôi má ngày nào tôi bẻ gãy những phấn son hồng hoa**

**Ngoài kia mưa vẫn vậy không ngừng tuôn rơi nặng hạt để rồi sau tất cả xóa nhòa**  
**Ngỡ như nó chính là một nhành hoa sơn trà đẹp một nhành hoa trong màn đêm bạt ngàn bạch tuyết**

**Rồi một hôm nào đó nếu tôi có thể thức dậy khỏi mộng mơ phù du**  
**Chắc tôi sẽ lại dõi theo gót người tự hỏi không biết sẽ phải đi về đâu**  
**Một mong ước nhỏ nhoi giản dị của tôi hôm nào nay thật quá tầm với**  
**Núi non lưu tình, trước đôi mắt tôi, hóa ra chính tôi cũng dần quên**

**Dần xa xôi trong khoảng cách em bỏ tôi lại**  
**Thật như thế em lướt qua sao thật chóng vánh**  
**Vào thực tại vào quá khứ vậy nếu đặt hết**  
**Vào hết mọi thứ, vào hết tin yêu**

**Thì tôi sẽ nguyện ôm lấy em dưới cơn mưa rào tuôn dường như chẳng dứt**  
**Nếu em thật sự, vẫn đang che đậy, lời hồi đáp ấy dưới đáy cõi lòng em**  
**Vậy thì trên bạt ngàn cánh hoa nhuốm đỏ rơi lìa từ nhành sơn trà tuyết**  
**Tối đến đêm về, tôi sẽ vững tin, cứ cho cám dỗ dẫn đường đi…"**

* * *

Im lặng.

Cái cảm giác như bị bóp nghẹt trong cái bầu không khí này, khó chịu thật.

Seiko vẫn luôn là người phá cái bầu không khí ngột ngạt ấy.

"Hanseikaze, anh hát hay đấy" Seiko lên tiếng "Ngày hội trường anh biểu diễn đi"

"Không"

"Tại sao vậy ? Em thấy hay mà"

"Không"

"Nhưng…"

"Urusai, anh không muốn, cho anh yên" Tôi quát thẳng vào Seiko.

Tôi đã làm gì thế này.

"Shinohara, xin em thứ lỗi, anh…anh không cố ý"

"Tại sao ?" Seiko nói "Tại sao anh cứ phải đè nén nỗi đau trong người anh thế"

Seiko lấy từ trong túi một mảnh giấy. Khoan đã, nó giống tờ giấy cầu nguyện mà người ta hay treo để mong điều ước thành sự thật.

"Cái này của anh phải không ?"

Mảnh giấy màu xanh lục sẫm, đích thị là của tôi. Có lẽ tôi làm rớt trên sân thượng hôm qua.

[Anh chỉ muốn cả hai sẽ bên nhau như ngày xưa]

"Một lời khuyên nho nhỏ nhé Hanseikaze, có những thứ nếu anh không trút bỏ được, thì anh sẽ dậm chân tại chỗ đấy" Seiko mỉm cười nói với tôi rồi quay đầu bước đi, để tôi lại một mình.

Hình như Seiko đang khóc.

Không biết có phải do ảo giác hay không ? Tôi thấy hai hàng nước mắt, long lanh trong cái ánh sáng mờ ảo của vầng trăng khuyết, chảy dài trên má em.

Seiko, em cho anh xin lỗi, có lẽ anh đã yêu em.


	4. Lời nguyền thứ ba

Lời nguyền thứ ba :

Và cái ngày "huy hoàng" của năm cũng đã đến. Ngày mà hầu như tất cả, nếu không nói tuyệt đại đa số, học sinh mong chờ, chuẩn bị, cùng với nó là bao giọt mồ hôi, nước mắt (của mấy đứa con gái lăng xăng trượt vỏ chuối), thậm chí là máu (của mấy anh thanh niên đang đóng đinh mà khoái làm màu). Ngày hội văn hóa truyền thống hằng năm của Học viện Kisaragi.

Và đương nhiên, lớp tôi không là ngoại lệ.

Cái gian hàng của Ayumi có vẻ đắt ấy. Chắc phải mua ăn thử xem sao.

"Một cái taiyaki đi" Tôi tiến lại gian hàng của Ayumi.

"Đây, của bạn…Hanseikaze-san, học sinh cùng lớp thì miễn phí" Ayumi mỉm cười với tôi.

"Vậy thì…cảm ơn bạn vậy..." Tôi trả lời.

"Không có gì đâu ông anh họ" Ayumi quay vào trong lớp, hét to lên. "Seiko, bạn đem cho Hanseikaze một cái taiyaki đặc biệt nhá"

"OK" Seiko trả lời.

Một lát sau, Seiko trở ra với một cái taiyaki mà tôi đặt.

"Của anh đây, Arashi"

"Seiko…chuyện hai hôm trước…anh xin lỗi…chỉ là"

"Không sao đâu. Hi hi. Em hiểu cảm xúc của một người thất tình mà"

"Không phải vậy…cô ấy…đã qua đời hai năm trước…trong một tai nạn giao thông…và anh…đã trên chiếc xe đấy"

"Em…em rất tiếc"

"Cái cả giác khi tất cả bạn bè đều chết khi chỉ mình anh sống sót…nó thật khó chịu. Nhưng thôi, mọi thứ đã qua rồi, anh chỉ có thể chấp nhận sự thật đó thôi" Tôi tiếp tục. "Mà thôi, cái đó để sau đi, hôm nay là ngày vui mà phải không ?"

"Phải đấy, quẩy lên nào" Seiko hét lên.

"URA" Cả lớp tôi cộng thêm mấy người khách mua hàng nó gầm lên.

* * *

À phải, có lẽ ai cũng tự hỏi Ayumi và tôi có mối quan hệ gì phải không ?

Giải thích cặn kẽ thì sẽ khá dài dòng, nhưng nếu tóm gọn thì có thể hiểu như thế này.

Mẹ tôi, Shinozaki Misaki, là chị cả trong gia tộc Shinozaki, một con người quyết đoán và thức thời. Nhưng khá buồn là mẹ tôi bị ông bà ngoại từ bỏ sau khi lấy ba tôi, Hanseikaze Hayate, mà không chuyển họ ông sang Shinozaki, và họ cũng không muốn có cuộc hôn nhân này. Tôi vẫn không hiểu tại sao lại như thế.

Dòng tộc Hanseikaze của tôi theo Thần Đạo (Shinto) từ lâu rồi. Hiện thì dì tôi đang là vu nữ của đền Hanseikaze, tọa lạc ở ngoại ô của thành phố Shinozaki này. Nhưng có lẽ tầm ảnh hưởng của tộc Shinozaki vẫn mạnh hơn ấy.

Hay là, Shinozaki và Hanseikaze là kình địch từ thuở xưa ? Nếu thế thì thằng con lai hai dòng máu này sẽ khá mệt đây. Hah !

Tôi có quen Ayumi từ hồi nhỏ, nhưng do chuyển đi xa nên cũng mất liên lạc. Bây giờ trở lại thì, thật lạ là tôi vẫn nhìn ra con bé dù cô ấy khác xa lúc nhỏ.

Có lẽ tôi hơi lạc đề một tí, nhưng lỡ lạc rồi thì tới bến luôn.

Tin hay không thì tùy, tôi có khả năng ngoại cảm, dù không mạnh như các người khác trong dòng tộc nhưng tôi vẫn có thể "dò" được sự hiện diện của con người trong bán kính 5 mét, và những người tôi từng tiếp xúc luôn để lại cho tôi một cái "dấu ấn" giúp tôi phân biệt được sự hiện diện của họ. Khả năng này mạnh lên nếu tôi sỡ hữu trong tay thanh kodachi mà ba tôi rèn cho tôi năm lên 7. Nghe có vẻ hoang đường phải không ? Nhưng là sự thật.

Tôi cũng đang cho rằng, đấy chỉ là sự tưởng tượng của tôi thôi. Không hơn. Không kém.

Nhưng những chuyện sắp xảy ra khiến tôi thay đổi những suy nghĩ của mình. Nó khiến tôi tin rằng, vì một lý do nào đó, những phép thuật, không phải, tà thuật, có thật, và nó đã tồn tại từ lâu rồi, và đã mang bao nhiêu cái chết thảm khốc cho những con người vô tội.

* * *

Lúc đó là cuối ngày thứ ba-ngày cuối cùng của lễ hội-lớp tôi còn 11 người ở lại để dọn dẹp chuẩn bị cho ngày mai.

Đó là Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi, Mayu, Satoshi, Yoshiki, Sakutarou, Sinon, Saitama, Atsushi và tôi, đương nhiên.

Chúng tôi cùng nhau dọn dẹp, đến 7 giờ tối thì xong.

Ayumi, với cây nến của mình đang tỏa sáng mập mờ, kể cho bọn tôi nghe một truyền thuyết của học viện này.

"Ngôi trường này, thực chất chỉ mới được xây gần đây. Trước đây, tọa lạc khu đất này một ngôi trường tiểu học mang tên Thiên Đường. Vào một ngày mưa tầm tã như hôm nay, một nữ giáo viên trẻ đã ngã ở cầu thang cuối dãy lớp này"

Sấm sét làm khuôn mặt của Ayumi sáng lên một cách ma quái.

"Những năm sau đó, xuất hiện những vụ án những học sinh bị mất tích, vụ việc lên đến đỉnh điểm khi họ phát hiện ba học sinh, hai nữ, một nam, bị giết. Chỉ có một học sinh nữ sống sót khi cảnh sát ập vào. Tất nhiên, ngôi trường bị đóng cửa và thầy hiệu trưởng, vì quá đau buồn, đã tự vẫn bằng cách nhảy từ tầng ba của ngôi trường."

Nghỉ một chút, cô tiếp lời.

"Nhưng vong hồn cô gái ấy vẫn tồn tại. Một nam sinh trong trường này, một hôm anh bỏ quên một món đồ ở lớp nên phải chạy lại lấy. Khi ấy, đèn bỗng tắt, và có tiếng bước chân từ bên ngoài vào. Nó đến gần lớp anh, anh cầm chiếc đèn pin của mình rọi ra, hét to lên, "Ai đấy". Rồi một bàn tay xương xẩu thò vào,cùng với tiếng nói "Tại sao giờ này chưa về, về đi chứ""

"Anh ta kinh hoàng, khi thấy một khuôn mặt ma quái nhìn chằm chằm vào. Với bản năng sinh tồn của mình, anh chạy vòng sang cửa sau của lớp và xông ra ngoài. Và anh ta phải mất một năm để điều trị tâm thần"

Đùng !

Một tia chớp nổi lên.

"Uwah !"

"Kya !"

Cả 11 người đồng loạt thét lên kinh hoàng.

"Không có gì, chỉ là chớp thôi" Sinon là người trấn tĩnh đầu tiên.

"Uwah, cú đó đẹp" Atsushi bần hoàng nói, sau đó anh cười sằng sặc.

Cả đám cuối cùng cũng trấn tĩnh lại, cười sằng sặc vì cái tia chớp lúc nãy.

Cộp !

Đèn tắt.

Cộp !

"Cái gì thế ?" Nụ cười trên mặt Naomi tắt ngỏm.

Cộp !

"Nó tiến về chúng ta" Saitama lên tiếng.

Cộp !

Tim tôi đập mạnh hơn.

Cộp !

Ayumi run rẩy.

Cộp !

Mayu rơm rớm.

Cót két !

Cánh cửa mở ra.

"Tại sau giờ này chưa về, về đi chứ"

"Wahhhhhhhh"

Như bản năng, tôi lôi thanh kodachi lẫn bao kiếm tôi luôn cất trong cặp ra.

"Ta không biết mi là quỷ hay cái gì, nhưng động vào bạn ta thì đừng có…" Tôi gào lên, thủ thế, nhưng ánh đèn bật lên. "Yui-sensei"

"Cô đây, em đừng mang kiếm vào trường chứ Arashi"

"Cô làm bọn em…"

Lúc này thì Yui-sensei và Ayumi đến gần nhau.

"Yui-sensei" Ayumi reo lên.

"Ayumi-chan" Cô chủ nhiệm đáp lại.

"Chiến dịch toàn thắng" Họ đồng thanh.

Cùng lúc đó, Naomi Lườm Satoshi, mặt đỏ như gấc.

"Bỏ tay ra"

Satoshi nhìn lại, bàng hoàng bật ngửa ra.

Nãy giờ anh hoảng hồn nên nắm một thứ gì đó gần nhất, và đó là…ngực Naomi.

Seiko cười khì khì, nói.

"Lợi dụng lúc tối lửa tắt đèn à ?"

"Bớt đi cái bà này" Naomi bóp má Seiko.

"Itai~ Naomi-chan" Seiko rên rỉ.

"À, Satoshi, lúc nãy cô gặp một sinh vật rất dễ thương tìm em này" Yui-sensei lên tiếng. "Vào đi em"

"Yuka, em làm gì ở đây thế ?"

"Đưa ô cho anh, hồi sáng anh hấp tấp nên quên luôn này"

"Cảm ơn em nhá"

"Không có gì đâu onii-chan"

"Kawaii~" Naomi, Mayu. Ayumi và Seiko đồng thanh.

* * *

10 phút sau.

"Mayu, cô biết đây là ngày cuối cùng em ở đây, nhưng em hãy vui lên nhé, mọi người luôn sẽ nhớ đến em"

"Sensei…uwah" Mayu khóc nức nở.

Cô ta, vì vài vấn đề gia đình, phải chuyển trường.

Và sau 5 phút từ biệt nhau, Sakutarou chụp một tấm ảnh tập thể lớp.

Và cơn ác mộng bắt đầu.

"Hay chúng ta cùng làm nghi thức này đi, đó là bùa Sachiko Mãi Mãi Về Sau"

Cô rút ra hai con hình nhân giấy, đưa tôi một.

"Anh, Sinon, Saitama với Atsushi một nhóm nhé"

"À…ừ…được"

"Bây giờ, mỗi người cầm con hình nhân này, niệm "Sachiko-san, onegaishimasu" với số lần bằng số người cầm con hình nhân và kéo mạnh ra, giữ mẩu giấy của mình và Sachiko sẽ giúp cho mọi người thành bạn nhau mãi mãi"

"Có vẻ hay đấy" Satshi nhận xét.

Tất nhiên, chúng tôi cùng nhau làm.

Nhưng tôi cảm thấy bất an.

Tôi lấy thanh kodachi của mình.

"Kamikaze, giúp ta" Tôi nói thầm với thanh đoản kiếm của mình.

"Làm thôi"

Một lát sau, khi mọi người cùng niệm xong, tất nhiên là niệm thầm thôi.

"Nào kéo, 1, 2, 3"

Xoạc !

"Rồi chúng ta chỉ cần giữ nó sao"

"Phải"

Lúc đó, một cơn động đất nổi dậy.

"**Nấp xuống mau**" Tôi la lên, trong khi nhảy sấp xuống và trườn xuống một chiếc bàn.

Sàn nhà nứt ra.

"Chết tiệt !"

"Cái gì thế này ?"

Sàn nhà nứt ra, một lỗ hổng xuất hiện nuốt chửng lấy bọn tôi.

"**AHHHHHHHHH**" Tất cả 13 người hét lên khi rơi tự do vào cái hố ấy.

Và điều tiếp theo tôi biết, là tôi đang nằm trong một ngôi trường hoang tàn, trong tay chỉ có thanh đoản kiếm Kamikaze của tôi.


End file.
